Everything's Gonna be Okay
by AcceptReality
Summary: Damon and Elena have been living their whole life avoiding the truth. When left to face it, either of them don't know what to do. A lovely Delena fic inspired by many other fics as well as my brain :
1. Prologue

_**Not to Spoil the Ending, but Everything's Gonna be Okay**_

**__**First Delena fic! Don't judge too much :)

**Prologue**

Elena felt her eyes slowly open wide. It was already morning. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. The white blankness of the ceiling was reassuring yet alien like at the same time. She felt someone stirring beside her, and she smiled.

"Damon?" Elena whispered. It was early in the morning and her voice cracked as she said his name. She smiled. She could get used to saying his name first thing in the morning.

Damon's eyes shot open and sat up. He looked at Elena's face, eyes darting everywhere, checking if she was okay. He relaxed when he saw she was fine. He smiled gently and used the back of his index finger and swiped her nose. She loved it when he did that. "Morning sunshine," he said softly. His eyes were heavy from watching her sleep last night but he still tried to keep his eyes open. "What do you want to do today?" Yesterday they went to the beach and he gave her a piggyback ride while strolling along the beach.

"Today I want to read a book," she smiled proudly. "My book."

Damon raised his eyebrow. She had been writing this mysterious book for weeks now, and she never let him take a look at what was inside. "Are you sure you're gonna let me read it this time?"

"Yeah, and I want you to read it out loud for me too!" Elena laughed as much as she could.

Damon sighed. He cupped his hand around her face and stroked her cheekbone with the sole of his thumb. He looked into each of her happy looking eyes and closed his own. He smiled, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Okay Lena! Let's read this book of yours." He got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, never letting go of her hand for a second. Today was exactly a week after the 4th month.

He slowly opened the blinds and the sun shone through the window, lighting up Elena's pale looking face. Elena squinted her eyes and blocked the sunlight with her hand. She stuck her tongue out at Damon, and her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. "Come back into bed already, stupid!" She pulled his arm.

"Arg!" he pretended to fall over on top of her, but his elbows were propped up beside her neck, so he could prevent crushing her. She giggled, and he felt his heart warm at the sound of her laughter. As both of them slowly stopped laughing, Damon looked into her eyes carefully. Her eyes showed courage and brightness, and he could see his own face reflected upon them. He kissed her on the forehead and rolled over back to his side of the bed. "Why do you want me to read this book again?"

"Because I want to publish it someday." She held his hand and looked up at the ceiling again. She imagined back in her own room, she had taped pictures of her and Damon all over the ceilings that you couldn't see a spot of white at all.

"Then publish it yourself silly," Damon smiled and reached out to tickle her.

"Stop it!" Elena laughed. She smacked his hand away and nodded towards the book. "I wanted you to read it before I published it." She smiled and turned over to look at him.

Damon looked at the book cover and chuckled to himself. "Is this a story about us?"

"Of course it is," Elena snuggled up against Damon and pouted. "Read it already!"

"Okay, okay already Lena," He smiled. He slowly opened up the cover of the book and flipped through the first blank page. On the second page, the pages were filled with Elena's writing.

"Elena was scared…"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

__First chapter! super excited :) I finally got this going omg 3 I dont know I didnt expect this :) SO this is when Elena is eight in the story. There will be swearing and all that profanity stuff later, but not in this chapter cuz elena is so young ;) enjoy! hopefully next chapter will come next week

_**Not to Spoil the Ending, but Everything's Gonna be Okay **_

**Chapter 1**

Elena was scared as she sat on the most exquisite and beautiful couch that she had ever laid her eyes on. Shifting uncomfortable in her seat, trying to take up as least space as possible, she gripped her hands tightly in her lap until her knuckles turned white. The white leather made a sound in response to her movement, being the only sound in the large empty living room. She didn't like this uncomfortable environment.

Katherine grasped Elena's hands as she saw Elena's reaction and squeezed them. Elena was eight, and always felt more reassured when her sister was there with her. Even with a four year age gap, Katherine was her best friend and a mother to Elena. After their parents died in a car crash last year on Elena's birthday, their guardians have only been pushing them to meet richer people so they could find a temporary owner for the Gilbert family company. This was the seventh family they've visited. After their parent's deaths, their brother had been sent away to another guardian because no one wanted to raise three children on their own. Elena missed Jeremy so much, but felt relieved that he didn't have to go through the same things as them.

"Elena, stop fidgeting, or Aunt Jenna will yell at you for poor manners again," She whispered. Katherine gave Elena the most reassuring smile she could. "This happens all the time; you don't have to be nervous anymore." Visiting families was the part Elena hated the most.

"Miss Gilbert," Both of them turned towards the unfamiliar voice. They saw a tall man walk towards them and sat down on the couch across from them. Behind them were two boys; one with dark hair and fierce blue orbs, the other with blonde hair and bright green eyes. If Elena didn't know better, she would have thought they weren't even related.

Katherine stood up immediately, remembering her manners. She nudged Elena to stand up as well, and both of them curtsied. "Good morning Mr. Salvatore," Katherine said. Both of them sat down again. Elena straightened up her dress and stared blankly ahead.

"I can see that Jenna have made you two into respectable children," Giuseppe said, satisfied.

Elena stiffened and stopped herself from scowling. All that her aunt ever did to them was wake them up in the morning and serve them meals. There was no love in their relationship. Katherine and Elena had practically raised themselves the past year, and both of them turned tough; thanks to everything that has happened to them.

"Miss Katherine, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Damon Salvatore," Giuseppe said, gesturing to the dark haired boy that had been sitting there quietly for a while. The boy nodded when gestured towards. He showed manners but there was something odd about his behaviour. "He will be taking over my company when he comes of age."

Elena noticed the presence of the boy, however, only when Giuseppe gestured to him, did she really look at him. Her eyes widened a little when she looked at his eyes. They might have been blue as the ocean, but they were full of fire, hate and anger. Almost like a blue flame. Clearly he didn't like being moulded into the perfect heir.

"Nice to meet you Katheri- Miss Katherine." Damon grumbled when Giuseppe nudged him.

Giuseppe smiled tightly. "Stefan, why don't you bring Miss Elena around the house and you can show her your favourite places."

The boy with the blonde hair sat up when he realized he was being called. He quickly regained his posture. "Why yes father," He hopped off the couch and held out his hand towards Elena.

Elena hesitated, looking at the boy's hand. She looked at Katherine and Katherine looked straight into her eyes. _Be careful_, Katherine's eyes told Elena. Katherine nodded and gestured her head towards the boy's hand.

Cautiously, Elena took the boys hand. It was warm and gentle, and soft, like a piano player's hands. Stefan dragged her away from the enormous living room and Elena kept looking back at the boy with the blue eyes. He looked stiff and uncomfortable, just like how she felt right now.

As soon as they left the room however, Stefan dropped all formal speech.

"So you're Elena huh," Stefan said. "I'm Stefan Salvatore and I'm ten, although you probably already knew. Which family is this?"

Elena paused in shock before snapping out of it. "Sir Stefan, I believe I don't understand what it is you're talking about,"

"Oh please, stop it, you're like 8?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the formal speech and everything, I just do it cause Giuseppe wants me to. I'm asking you how many rich families you've gone to visit,"

"Oh." Elena said. She shifted uncomfortably, not sure if she should tell him. His eyes looked friendly however, and she was willing to open up to him. "This is our seventh family. I don't know why Aunt Jenna enjoys bringing us to families though."

"She's probably trying to get more connections, considering your sister will own the entire Gilbert fortune and the company once she turns eighteen," Stefan said casually. They reached the kitchen already, and Stefan jumped to sit on the counter. Breakfast was already over, and all the kitchen staff had already left to do their other jobs until it was time for lunch. The empty kitchen seemed comfortable to Elena, since every rich house she went to, there would be servants or maids following them everywhere. Stefan motioned Elena to sit beside him and patted the counter.

"I know that," Elena said, climbing onto the counter to sit next to Stefan, not caring about her dress anymore. "But why are we meeting your brother? He has nothing to do with this."

Stefan paused as he was pulling out the hidden cookie jar behind the microwave. He looked at her wide eyed. "You didn't know? My brother and your sister are getting married."

Elena felt the blood in her face drain. Her sister was leaving her for a marriage? She gulped. "I don't know what you're saying, Katherine is twelve!" She felt nervous again, just like she was on the couch ten minutes ago. Gripping her hands together she began fidgeting again. Elena desperately wanted Katherine by her side.

"I know that," Stefan said. "But it doesn't mean that Giuseppe isn't planning for the future. He probably wants them married by the time she's twenty." He took a cookie out of the jar and broke it in half, giving half to Elena. "He wants your company,"

Elena stared at the chocolate chip cookie. The last time she ate one was during the Christmas before their parent's death. She bit into the cookie and tasted the aroma of chocolate filling her mouth and she closed her eyes. She missed the taste of sweet things; Aunt Jenna never let them eat anything for pleasure. Elena didn't care about their family fortune or company. She just wanted to be with Katherine. Suddenly she felt all her troubles bubbling around her and she desperately wanted to tell someone.

As the time passed, Elena felt herself opening up to Stefan and talking about her parent's death and how Aunt Jenna treated them, while he pulled out cookie by cookie, breaking each of them into half and sharing it with Elena. They laughed at the funny parts and were silent during the sad.

"I miss them," Elena whispered.

Stefan handed her another cookie. "I miss my mom too; even if I don't remember her." He bit into his cookie. "She died giving birth to me, and sometimes I think that Giuseppe hates me for it." He shrugged. "But since he doesn't care about me, I never get yelled at when I do something bad." He laughed casually, as if this didn't bother him. "Like eating all the cookies," his voice echoed as he talked into the now empty jar of cookies. He carefully placed the jar back behind the microwave and hopped off the counter.

"Come on," He said, holding his hand out for her.

For the first time ever since their parents died, she felt like she had someone she could trust besides Katherine. She held his hand and hopped off the counter.

"Sir Stefan, Miss Elena, Mr. Salvatore calls for you." A maid came in and said.

"Okay Tiffany, you can go back now." Stefan dismissed. The maid bowed before leaving. "You ready?" Stefan looked at her.

Elena smoothed out her white dress and brushed any remaining crumbs off. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Stefan laughed as he saw the chocolate smudge on Elena's chin. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped the chocolate off. "Come on," he said again. The two of them walked back towards the living room. Just as they were about to walk in, Elena and Stefan heard Katherine speaking.

"I'll agree to move into this house with you," Katherine said. Elena tried not to gasp. Katherine was really leaving her alone with Aunt Jenna. Elena bit her lip as she held her tears. She promised Katherine that she would no longer be a cry baby, but there was no way she could lose Katherine after losing their parents.

Katherine continued. "On one condition," She looked at the doorway where she saw Elena standing, and smiled. "As long as Elena can stay with me. Forever."


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Woah! Its a new extremely long chapter. I promise you this fic is a pure DE fic! and this Stelena moment is only temporary ;) Okay, is it me or TVD losing its story line of the two salvatores fighting for elena! its so different now! especially yesterdays episode omg.

Anyways sorry it took me so long to write another chapter because according to my word doc, I wrote like eight pages and then i had to edit it... mind the grammar cuz im not the greatest at english but whatever.

this chapter concentrates on the relationships between everyone and Elena and a bit of each other. It basically explains what has happened since the past 10 years, since I decided to skip all their childhood. LOL anyways enjoy...

btw i made the chemistry between Stefan and Elena weird and automatic cuz thats how it felt like in season one! they just fell in love. The end. There was barely any fight for it. LOL so pointless... at least here i made them wait 10 years~!

**Chapter 2**

"Elena, open the door!" Stefan yelled from outside her bathroom door. Elena curled up in a ball in the bathtub. The water was scalding hot and her skin was bright red. She winced in pain as she moved in the water, but she continued to sit in there, thinking.

"No Stefan," Elena cried. Matt Donavan, her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her. For her best friend.

"Elena, don't make me grab the key…" Stefan warned. Elena could already hear his voice fade away, already knowing he was heading for the drawer in the cabinet next door.

"Damn it Elena! Stop hiding the keys!" Stefan came back banging on the door again. Elena stared at the key that she had sunk to the bottom of the hot water and smiled slightly. She knew Stefan would try something like this.

What she didn't expect was for Stefan to kick the door down.

"What the hell!" Elena shrieked. She tried to cover her naked body and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Elena, please. We're like siblings. We used to shower together." Still, Stefan tried to avert his eyes and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Elena. She hissed as the fabric touched her now sensitive skin and glared at Stefan. He chuckled. "Always having to be pampered now are we Elena,"

"Go away," Elena grumbled. She shoved Stefan's chest lightly. "I'm not in the mood for you games."

Stefan's expression softened. "I know that," Stefan said more softly. So he had probably heard about what happened. Elena had stormed into the house and ran upstairs as soon as she came home. Stefan guessed that she'd been in there for about 3 hours. "Let's just bring you to bed and see if you can sleep it off."

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulder and let them into her room. He could feel the heat that radiated off her of from the hot water she was in and winced as he noticed her red skin on her shoulder blades, sticking out of her towel.

Elena walked into her room and sighed. After living there for about ten years, she still felt unfamiliar with the space.

Her room was situated in the middle of their rooms; Katherine's on right side, and Stefan on the other. As weird as it was, Damon and Katherine were forced to share the same room by Giuseppe, while Elena and Stefan each had their own.

Elena gave Stefan a look when he curled up next to her on the bed. His expression became amused and he chuckled. "Hey, you're going to be my sister in law soon anyways," he said smiling.

She smiled tightly back, feeling bad. She never liked mentioning her sister's marriage because she knew the truth about their so –called perfect love. Especially after the incident.

Over the years, Damon and Stefan had become her best friends, like family. Both brothers had come to the rescue whenever she was bullied at school, and every girl was jealous she was living with the famous Salvatores. Elena had always depended on Katherine, but after moving in, Stefan and Damon somehow became more important than her. Stefan and Elena grew up as best friends, even if Elena had always secretly liked him. Damon became the mysterious big brother, who acted like he hated all of this and he hated Elena, but from that one moment he found her in the closet crying, she knew he cared. It was her fourteenth birthday, and also the anniversary of her parents death. He had climbed in with her and sat in silence until her sobs turned into hiccups. She remembered him stroking her hair and reassuring her for hours.

She knew Damon had fallen in love with Katherine so deeply, starting from the point they got to know each other. He pretended that this was just an arranged marriage, but Katherine was the only one he had ever loved. The more she ignored him, the deeper his feelings became. Knowing her sister though, Elena knew that Katherine had become more cold hearted throughout the years, and only concentrated in the business. Damon knew this, and he gradually became the womanizer around the city, drinking every night and sleeping with woman from the bars.

The incident happened the night she hadn't been able to sleep and was sitting by the fireplace when Damon came stumbling through the front door, drunk, mumbling about how Katherine didn't love him. Panicking, Elena had tried to hide him from Giuseppe, knowing that Giuseppe would throw another fit if he found out Damon went out drinking again. Covering his mouth, Elena pulled the very emotional Damon towards the stairs when he confused Elena as Katherine and pushed her up against the wall.

"_Katherine" he breathed down Elena's neck. He was way too close for comfort and Elena stiffened and had to get a hold of herself before she pushed him off of her. She could practically hear the love rolling off the tone of his voice, the way he spoke her name; suddenly she felt uncomfortable being there. All she wanted was to get him to his room as soon as possible. _

_She didn't speak, and she didn't want to speak. Something inside her became mad that he thought she was Katherine. _

"_Katherine, stop avoiding me," he mumbled. The hurt was visible in his eyes as he lazily propped himself up against the wall with one arm; Elena trapped in-between. She squirmed uncomfortably and tried to turn her head away from him._

_Gently, he cupped her chin in his hands and slowly turned her head back towards him. "Just kiss me once…" and before she could answer, he pressed his lips against hers. _

_When she finally realized what was happening, she shoved him off of her and slapped him in the face. Feeling a sob build up in her chest, she ran into her room and closed it behind her, cheeks flushed, breathing extremely hard. He was probably too drunk to even remember. _

She touched her lips softly, remembering the fire and passion the kiss had held that night. _"Just kiss me once…" _As bad as it was, she kissed him back, enjoying every blissful moment of it. She had never felt that with Matt, and that's when she began doubting their relationship.

Remembering Matt again, she sighed. She acted as if she mourned their relationship, but really, she didn't. After she doubted Matt, they've been arguing over and over again, and Elena's best friend, Caroline, kept telling Elena to break with up him. Little did she know that Caroline was in love with Matt, and as soon as they broke up, Caroline started talking to Matt more. Elena groaned in her stupidity. How could she not see that coming?

Stefan looked at her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes. "Elena, are you okay?" He said, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Honestly, I stopped caring about him a long time ago, but I was too scared of being alone." She bit her lip. "Am I a bad person?" her voice trembled a bit. She needed Stefan's reassurance.

"No, no." Stefan reassured. He looked intensely into her eyes. "You're beautiful; you'll always find someone who loves you just as much." His eyes suddenly lit up, and he grinned. "I'll be right back." He walked of the room and turned left, towards his own room.

Elena stared at the ceiling, where pictures of all four of them were spread across. She smiled as she stared at a picture of all of them rolling in mud; they had gotten in so much trouble from Giuseppe. Elena had been the one who suggested that they go outside and play, but when Giuseppe found them walking into the house, covered in mud, Damon stepped up and took all the responsibility while Elena hid sheepishly behind Stefan.

There was a knock on the door. Expecting Stefan, she just groaned. "Just come back to bed."

Damon opened the door and held his breath as he watched Elena. She was only wearing a towel and Damon could see her slender legs glistening with water droplets. Her hair was all fanned out across her pillow and her cheeks looked flushed from the hot bath. He gulped. She would have never allowed him into her room if she knew it was him. Still, he walked into the room and shoved his hands into his pockets sheepishly.

Elena waited for the mattress to cave in next to her, but it never happened. Confused she rolled over and saw Damon awkwardly standing next to her bed.

"What are you doing in here." she hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but she was too shocked to know which way to approach him. They hadn't spoken since the accident, and clearly both of them remembered all of it.

He flinched at the tone of her voice. "I just wanted to check if you were okay," he said softly.

Truthfully, Elena was not okay. What she was not okay with the most was the incident. Things were supposed to be perfect in this family, and things weren't supposed to fuck up like this.

She wanted to tell Katherine what happened but she couldn't bring herself too. Not like Katherine would care. She was also mad at Caroline for taking Matt away, and how Stefan still treated her like a little sister. She wanted to tell everyone that she wasn't eight anymore, and she didn't need any protection. But all those troubles seemed to disappear whenever Damon was around. No matter what happened and how mad she was at him, he was still Elena's big brother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure if Damon heard. She realized that she needed both of them very much in her life.

"Its okay Elena," Apparently he did. "Shit always happens. Not to spoil the ending, but everything's gonna be okay." He said with a smirk.

Elena giggled through her tears. Damon was always joking around no matter the situation. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead and turned around to see Stefan waiting at the door.

"Hello Damon." Stefan said a little too coldly. Elena had heard Stefan and Damon fighting in Stefan's room yesterday night, and apparently their fight was not over yet. Stefan didn't know about the incident, and neither of them were prepared to tell anyone about it.

"I was just leaving Stefan." Damon said quietly, looking at his feet. He walked out of the room as fast as he could and Elena watched as he turned the corner towards his own room.

Elena started to worry over the relationship of the brothers when she saw what Stefan was holding. A jar of cookies. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God," she said, smiling. "I swear we stopped doing that as kids."

Stefan finally grinned after frowning about Damon's presence. "Things never change Elena, not between me and you."

Elena held her breath. She always had feelings for Stefan, and hearing that they would always be siblings made her swallow any hint of happiness she just felt.

Stefan noticed the change in expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" His eyebrows scrunched together in concern and sat down on the bed next to her. He placed the jar of cookies on her nightstand.

"Nothing," she said quietly. She turned away from him, scared that he'd be able to see her hurt. She already knew this. They'd be siblings and no more.

Elena liked Matt, but she had always loved Stefan. No matter how many times she denied it, she knew that she loved Stefan more than any high school boyfriend she could ever have.

"Elena, you know you can tell me anything," he said softly. Elena could hear the rustle of the bed sheets behind her as he climbed in next to her. "Is this about Matt? Did he hurt you again?"

Elena didn't answer. She felt all the questions she had building up her chest. "Are we just friends?" She blurted out. _Shit, I actually said it. _She bit her lip and felt her face warm up. She pulled the cover to cover her face.

Elena waited for an answer. Anything. Silence filled the air and she felt herself squirm uncomfortably underneath the covers, creating a deafening rustle sound compared to the dead silence she was receiving.

After what seemed like hours, Stefan spoke. "Elena, I like you." He sighed. Stefan liked Elena ever since she stopped being a little girl. When Stefan had left for university, he thought that his feelings would disappear, since they were supposed to be siblings very soon when Damon and Katherine eventually got married. It was wrong, he knew, because he loved Damon more than anything else. They had their conflicts and regular arguments but Stefan treated Damon as the most important person in his life.

Elena thought quietly to herself. What the hell did that mean? "I don't understand," Elena said.

Stefan stiffened, not sure if he should explain his feelings to her. Elena rolled over to face Stefan, eyes glistening from her tears. Her expression was so readable at this moment. Her eyes pleaded that he give her the answer she wanted, and breath ragged in anticipation. It hit Stefan that maybe Elena had liked him back all these years as well.

Elena realized how close they became once she rolled over. Her eyes flickered towards his lips and she licked her lips unconsciously. She felt the blush creeping up her face again as she tried to look elsewhere without it being too obvious. "You know what, it doesn't matt-"

Stefan silenced her with a kiss and she froze as her eyes widened, feeling her face grow warmer and warmer. The kiss was gentle, and his lips were soft, just the way she had expected them to be after so many years of looking at them. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest, and he cupped her face with his.

He pulled back and rested their foreheads together, flustered. He knew he probably shouldn't do that, but lying in bed with her made it impossible. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Elena, you know this is impossible," he breathed.

"I know," she whispered. "Damon and Katherine are getting married."

"We can try, okay?" Stefan said, smiling.

Elena hesitated. Then she smiled back, not answering his question. Trying to change the subject, she grinned. "Now how about those cookies…"

Stefan laughed. "Right, the cookies." Both of them sat up and Stefan reached for the jar. He took a cookie out and broke it in half, handing the other half to Elena. Elena accepted the delicious cookie and took a bite. She moaned. "Oh my God Stefan, did you get Tiffany to make these? I missed them." She looked at the cookie. It still had the same aroma of chocolate chips and dough from all those years ago.

"Now, tell me all about the break up." Stefan said.

Elena laughed, feeling relaxed, just like when she had first met Stefan and poured all her worries to him. Even though they had just found out about their feelings for each other, it felt like it didn't matter. They would always care about each other this much, and she didn't need a relationship with him to show it. She talked about Matt and Caroline and about how she felt about their breakup, minus the incident. By the time she finished, they had finished the whole jar of cookies, and Elena thought she was going to be sick.

"Hey, they say sweets are the best comfort food," Stefan grinned childishly. "Besides, you're anorexic, fatten up!"

Elena mocked a shocked expression and smacked him on the arm. "Hey! I'm perfectly normal okay. Maybe you're just a little too fat."

Now Stefan pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, but I work out okay," He lifts his arms up to show his muscles, and Elena pokes him has hard as she can right on his biceps. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Softie!" Elena teased, and jumped out of bed. She laughed at Stefan's bewildered expression, and Stefan grinned evilly. This was the best part of their friendship. No matter how serious things became, they would always turn back into kids that would just tease each other with no worries.

"You're gonna get it Elena," he growled. He was about to fake tackle her when they heard a knock on the door.

Elena squealed at an opportunity to escape and opened the door. Katherine was standing outside, hands in her pockets. She peered inside. "Oh, am I disturbing something or…"

Elena 's smile immediately fell and she straightened out her towel. She must have looked really bad standing there with just her towel with Stefan in her room. Things had become weird between her and Katherine, and Katherine always preferred it when Elena was serious around her. "No," Elena said, in a weird tone of voice only Stefan would understand. It was the leave-right-now tone. "He was just leaving." She smiled politely. She was smiling politely at her own blood-related sister.

Stefan grumbled and walked out of Elena's room. "You'll get it later," he whispered into Elena's ears.

She composed herself into a serious state and smiled at Katherine. Katherine raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything and stepped into Elena's room.

Katherine used to be so loving to Elena, and over the years she'd become more distant, however, Elena loved Katherine just as much as she did when they were kids. As soon as they had moved into the Salvatore home, Giuseppe started her training to take over the Gilbert's Jewellery business. Katherine would go to school, and come home and start business training with Damon. Elena, wanting to help had started designing jewellery as a child. Wanting to please Katherine, she would always show Katherine her drawings.

Elena walked to her closet and started pulling out clothes to put on. "So Elena, do you have any new drawings to show me?" Katherine asked. She faked a smile and Elena smiled back. What Elena never knew was that Katherine had no skill in designing jewellery and the board would not accept her unless she showed she had talent. When she ran out of options, she pulled out her folder of Elena's drawings, and named them as her own. The board loved them, and now she needed more. Anxiously, she waited for Elena's answer; Elena didn't know that Katherine was using her drawings. Elena thought that Katherine wanted Elena to work in their company eventually.

"Mhmm, I have one right here. I designed it for you," She showed Katherine a drawing of a diamond butterfly inspired necklace. "It's elegant and beautiful, just like you are." Elena smiled proudly.

Katherine choked as she looked at the fragile piece of paper. She couldn't believe she was doing this to her baby sister. "Elena," she whispered. "It's beautiful." She cleared her throat and plastered on a smile. "I have a present for you!"She tried her best to sound enthusiastic but she just wasn't feeling it. Katherine pulled a velvet pouch out of her pocket.

Elena looked at it curiously and reached inside. She felt the cool silver touch her skin and she knew it was going to be some sort of jewellery. "Katherine, you-" Her jaw dropped as she stared at the tiny piece of silver in her hands. This was the piece she created when she was only a little girl. It was a locket made of silver with an elegant pattern, and there was a G engraved on it. G for Gilbert.

When Katherine had made the request to make it to the board, she told them she had designed it herself, and it was specially made for Elena. Katherine hoped this present would make Elena happy and that she would continue to draw designs for Katherine. "Do you like it?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, oh my God! I can't believe you remembered I gave you this drawing! I swear, it was years ago…" she said. Her eyes were glued onto the locket and she opened it. Inside there was a picture of her and Katherine, and another picture of Damon and Stefan.

Katherine was pleased that Elena liked the locket, and took the locket from her. "Here, let me put it on for you." Katherine pushed Elena's hair to one side and put the clasp on. Both of them looked in the mirror, and Katherine realized how much Elena had grown up. They both looked like their mother, with their beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. Their eyebrows were even the same shape, as well as their lips. Only Elena's expression was softer while Katherine's was always hard. "We're your family now," Katherine whispered and stroked Elena's hair. She tried her best to smile, but she could feel her face start to grow stiff. She cleared her throat again, feeling uncomfortable. Katherine had a hard time showing her emotions to her baby sister ever since she was forced into this life. "I have work to do now, you go to bed early okay?"

"Okay," Elena went back to picking her clothes. Katherine was always working. "Oh, and Katherine?"

"Hmm?" Katherine paused at the door, head sticking in towards the room slightly, but Elena couldn't see her face anymore.

"Matt and I broke up." Elena said. She was hoping for some kind of reaction from Katherine. It's been a long time since they had a long talk.

"That's really unfortunate Elena. Maybe next time you'll find someone better." And with that Katherine left the room, leaving Elena there, slightly more heart broken.

LOL this thing was like 4000 words, next one will come soon i promise!


End file.
